Bruce Willis
thumb Specializat in filme de suspans, joaca de regula rolul politistului / detectivului curajos, intelligent si mucalit care alterneaza tirul gloantelor cu cel al vorbelor de duh. BRUCE WILLIS şi-a demonstrat versatilitatea incredibilă într-o carieră care a inclus roluri extrem de diverse, de la boxerul din filmul lui Quentin Tarantino, “Pulp Fiction” (câştigător al Palme D’Or la Cannes, în 1994), contractorul afemeiat din filmul lui Robert Benton “Nobody’s Fool,” curajosul călător spaţial din filmul lui Terry Gilliam “12 Monkeys,” veteranul din Vietnam traumatizat în pelicula lui Norman Jewison “In Country,” psihologul plin de compasiune din filmul lui M. Night Shyamalan nominalizat la Oscar, “The Sixth Sense” (rol pentru care a câştigat Premiul People’s Choice) şi – desigur - rolul său emblematic, detectivul John McClane din seria de filme “Die Hard”. Lungul şir de filme în care a jucat include producţii semnate de regizori apreciaţi precum Michael Bay (“Armageddon”), M. Night Shyamalan (“The Sixth Sense” and “Unbreakable”), Alan Rudolph (“Mortal Thoughts,” “Breakfast of Champions”), Walter Hill (“Last Man Standing”), Robert Benton (“Billy Bathgate,” “Nobody’s Fool,”), Rob Reiner (“The Story of Us”), Ed Zwick (“The Siege”), Luc Besson (“The Fifth Element”), Barry Levinson (“Bandits,” “What Just Happened”), Robert Zemeckis (“Death Becomes Her”) şi Robert Rodriguez (“Sin City,” “Grind House”) . Palmaresul său cinematografic mai include titluri precum “The Jackal,” “Mercury Rising,” “Hart’s War,” “The Whole Nine Yards” (şi continuarea sa, “The Whole Ten Yards”), “The Kid,” “Tears of the Sun,” “Hostage,” “16 Blocks,” “Alpha Dog,” “Lucky Number Slevin” şi “Perfect Stranger.” A fost vocea lui Mikey, bebeluşul şmecher din “Look Who’s Talking” şi “Look Who’s Talking Too”, dar şi a personajelor RJ & Spike din filmul de animaţie “Over the Hedge” şi “Rugrats Go Wild!” Cel mai recent proiect al său a fost rolul jucat alături de Tracey Morgan, în filmul de acţiune/comedia lui Kevin Smith “A Couple of Dicks.” Pe lângă rolurile sale actoriceşti, Willis a produs “Hostage” şi “The Whole Nine Yards” şi a fost producătorul executiv pentru “Breakfast of Champions,” o adaptare după romanul best-seller al lui Kurt Vonnegut. Împreună cu fratele său, David Willis, şi partenerul de afaceri Stephen Eads, este co-fondator al Willis Brothers Films, o companie de producţie de film cu sediul în Los Angeles. ---- Filmografie: # Pinkville (2011) - William R. Peers # Cop Out / Poliţai în misiune (2010) - Jimmy Trailer # Morgan's Summit (2010) # Red (2010) - Frank Moses # The Expendables (2010) - Mr. Church Trailer # Surrogates / Surogate (2009) - Tom Greer Trailer # The Last Full Measure (2009) # Three Stories About Joan (2009) # Assassination of a High School President (2008) - Directorul Kirkpatrick Trailer # What Just Happened? / Panică la Hollywood (2008) - el insusi Trailer # Grindhouse (2007) - locotenent Muldoon Trailer # Live Free or Die Hard / Greu de ucis 4 (2007) - John McClane Trailer # Nancy Drew (2007) - Bruce Trailer # Perfect Stranger / Seducatorul fara chip (2007) - Harrison Hill Trailer # Planet Terror (2007) - Lt. Muldoon Trailer # The Astronaut Farmer (2007) - Col. Doug Masterson Trailer # 16 Blocks / Marturie mortala (2006) - Jack Mosley Trailer # Alpha Dog / Mascul necrutator (2006) - Sonny Truelove Trailer # Fast Food Nation / Poporul Fast Food (2006) - Harry Rydell Trailer # Hammy's Boomerang Adventure (2006) - RJ # Lucky Number Slevin / Slevin: Nevinovat cu ghinion (2006) - Dl. Goodkat Trailer # Over the Hedge / Peste tufis (2006) - RJ (voce) Trailer # Over the Hedge (2006) - RJ # Tony Bennett: An American Classic (2006) - el insusi # Frank Miller's Sin City / Sin City (2005) - John Hartigan Trailer # Hostage / Ostaticul (2005) - Jeff Talley Trailer # Ocean's Twelve / Ocean's Twelve - Unsprezece + una (2004) - Bruce Willis Trailer # The Whole Ten Yards / Cat imi dai ca sa impusc din nou? (2004) - Jimmy "Laleaua" Tudeski Trailer # Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle / Ingerii lui Charlie: In goana mare (2003) - William Rose Bailey Trailer # Rugrats Go Wild / Gasca Rugrat în vacanţă (2003) - Spike (voce) # Tears of the Sun / Lacrimi din Soare (2003) - A.K. Waters Trailer # Grand Champion (2002) - Mr. Blandford # Hart's War / Războiul lui Tom Hart (2002) - Colonelul William McNamara Trailer # True West (2002) - Lee # Bandits / Banditi! (2001) - Joe Blake Trailer # The Kid / Pustiul (2000) - Russ Duritz # The Whole Nine Yards / Cât îmi dai ca să te împuşc? (2000) - Jimmy "Laleaua" Tudeski # Unbreakable / Indestructibilul (2000) - David Dunn Trailer # Breakfast of Champions / Mic-dejunul campionilor (1999) - Dwayne Hoover # Franky Goes to Hollywood (1999) - El insusi # The Sixth Sense / Al Saselea Simt (1999) - Dr. Malcom Crowe Trailer # The Story of Us / Povestea noastra (1999) - Ben Jordan # Armageddon / Armageddon - Sfarsitul lumii? (1998) - Harry S. Stamper Trailer # Mercury Rising / Nume de cod: Mercury (1998) - Agentul FBI Arthur Jeffries # That '70s Show / Anii '70 (1998) - Vic (1 episode, 2005) # The Siege / Stare de asediu (1998) - Generallul William Devereaux # Ally McBeal (1997) - Dr. Nickle (1 episode, 1999) # The Fifth Element / Al cincilea element (1997) - Korben Dallas Trailer # The Jackal / Sacalul (1997) - Sacalul Trailer # Beavis and Butt-Head Do America (1996) - Muddy Grimes # Bruno the Kid: The Animated Movie (1996) - Bruno the Kid # Last Man Standing / Supravieţuitorul (1996) - John Smith # Die Hard 3: With a Vengeance / Greu de ucis 3 (1995) - Lt. John McClane Trailer # Four Rooms / Patru camere (1995) - Leo (segment "The Man from Hollywood") # Twelve Monkeys / Armata celor 12 maimute (1995) - James Cole Trailer # Color of Night / Culoarea noptii (1994) - Dr. Bill Capa # Friends / Prietenii tăi (1994) - Paul Stevens Trailer # Nobody’s Fool / Niciodata nu e prea tarziu (1994) - Carl Roebuck # North / Parinti ideali (1994) - Naratorul # Pulp Fiction (1994) - Butch Coolidge Trailer # Loaded Weapon 1 (1993) - Man whose caravan is attacked # Striking Distance / Zona de impact (1993) - Tom Hardy # Death Becomes Her / Tinerete vesnica (1992) - Dr. Ernest Menville # Billy Bathgate (1991) - Bo Weinberg # Hudson Hawk (1991) - Hudson Hawk # Mortal Thoughts / Gânduri mortale (1991) - James Urbanski # The Last Boy Scout / Ultimul samaritean (1991) - Joe Hallenbeck # Die Hard 2 / Greu de ucis 2 (1990) - John McClane Trailer # Look who's talking too / Uite cine cu cine vorbeste (1990) - Mikey (voce) # The Bonfire of the Vanities / Rugul vanitatilor (1990) - Peter Fallow # In Country / Jurnal de razboi (1989) - Emmett Smith # Look Who’s Talking / Uite cine vorbeste! (1989) - Mikey (voce) # Die Hard / Greu de ucis (1988) - John McClane Trailer # Sunset / Amurg (1988) # The Return of Bruno (1988) - Bruno Radolini # Blind Date / Întâlnire cu surprize (1987) - Walter Davis Trailer # Moonlighting / Maddie si David (1985) - David Addison # Twilight zone / Zona crepusculara (1985) - Peter Jay Novins (segment "Shatterday") (1 episode, 1985) # Miami Vice (1984) - Tony Amato (1 episode, 1984) # The Verdict / Verdictul (1982) - Courtroom Observer # Ein Guru kommt (1980) - extra # The First Deadly Sin / Primul pacat mortal (1980) - Man Entering Diner as Delaney Leave Categorie:Divertisment